hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scottish rebellion of 2022 (2020-2036: Road to WW3)
the '''Scottish rebellion of 2022 '''was a violent revolt in Scotland. Many consider this revolt the beginning of the end of the United Kingdom, it happened following violent crackdowns on people participating in the Scottish independence referendum of 2022 by the British police. The revolt was ultimately put down, with war crimes being used by the British Army. Timeline * May 8, 2022: Final date of the Scottish independence referendum of 2022, despite 72% of the population voting in favor of leaving the United Kingdom, England refuses to recognize the results, and prepares to send in the British Army in the event that Scotland secedes. * May 10-13, 2022: Protests break out in Scotland and Wales, demanding that the British Army withdraw from Scotland and let the transition of power happen peacefully. * May 14, 2022: Following the violent death of a Scottish civilian, the people of the world are outraged, and protests turn into riots. Northern Ireland secedes. * May 17, 2022: Rioters seize control of Glasgow. * May 18, 2022: Rioters take Edinburgh, the Declaration of the Scottish Provisional Republic is signed. * May 21, 2022: English bombardment of many Scottish towns and cities begins. * May 22, 2022: BBC is forced to halt all normal operations in Scotland and Northern Ireland. * May 23, 2022: Battle of Livingston, Scottish victory. * May 25, 2022: English forces dislodge Scottish forces at West Linton, Scottish forces retreat to Dalkeith. * May 26, 2022: The United States introduces sanctions on England. * May 27, 2022: Dumfries uprising, Scottish loyalists seize control of Dumfries. * May 28, 2022: English forces move into Glasgow. * May 29-June 2, 2022: Siege of Glasgow, after a high civilian death toll, the city falls on June 2 to English forces. * June 3, 2022: Ireland annexes the Republic of Northern Ireland. * June 5, 2022: Defeat seems near for the Scottish Provisional Republic, however Irish volunteers arrive to garrison the port of Lancaster, in England. * June 7, 2022: Welsh uprisings break out. * June 8, 2022: Irish volunteers are pushed out of Lancaster and back into the sea. * June 10-13, 2022: Heavy human rights violations occur in Wales, the end of the Welsh uprisings. * June 14, 2022: Battle of Loanhead, single deadliest battle of the war, Inconclusive, although seen as a Scottish victory. * June 16, 2022: Battle of Queensferry, English victory. * June 18, 2022: One month anniversary of the declaration of Scottish independence. * June 19, 2022: British forces move into Edinburgh, facing minimal resistance. * June 23, 2022: Scottish government officials escape on boat to Norway. * June 24, 2022: The Scottish Provisional Republic surrenders. * June 26-October 5, 2022: Final resistance is crushed. Aftermath Small pockets of guerrilla warfare would continue until 2025, when England would be forced to recognize Scottish and Welsh independence as per the Treaty of London, this would mark the first time since the 1300's that Wales had been a independent nation. Death toll The war came at a high death toll, one of the highest of any revolt in British history. * Ireland (volunteer forces): 7,389 * United States (civilians): 988 * Wales (rebels): 31,206 * Wales (civilians): 25,481 * Scotland (rebels): 39,580 * Scotland (civilians): 100,000+ * England (civilians): 96 * England (soldiers): 20,000-30,000 * Total: 224,740-234,740+